my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 39
First Day on the Job Zenji stood in front of the building, shifting the weight on from the balls to the toes of his feet as he anxiously awaited the arrival of his companions. He switched the briefcase holding his Hero Costume from his right hand to his left, briefly checking the time to see how much longer it would take them to get here. "Wait a second," he said to himself, "why'd I take a train? My dad works here." Griselle had taken the bus. She was offered by her dad to drive her, but she declined the offer, instead wanting to try the bus. She carried the briefcase housing her hero costume on her side, like most people usually do. As she got closer to the building, she adjusted her glasses. Upon putting them back on, she was met with the figure of Zenji. She raised her hand to make her easier to spot before calling out. "Zenji! Sorry to make you wait!" As she got closer, she noticed 1/3 of the trio was missing. "I take it Joho's not here yet?" "You're not very observant," said a familiar voice as Joho walked past Griselle from behind her. She gave her a big smile before walking up next to Zenji. "What's up Grise?" She was so giddy. She couldn't wait to see how Zenji and Griselle's relationship would blossom over the next week. Zenji was grinning ear to ear, not because of the sudden arrival of his friend, but because the woman of his dreams had just arrived to spend a week with him... And she was going to meet his dad! Griselle was surprised at the sudden reveal of Joho. She gave a joyous expression. "I'm sure my observation skills will improve after the internship then." Griselle gazed at the building, and it suddenly hit her. Zenji's dad was the founder of the Jumper Agency. He WAS Jumper. There was a sudden wave of anxiety. She gave a slow and awkward turn to Zenji, twitching as she pointed to the door. "I hope your dad isn't too stern..." Zenji chuckled. "My dad's friggin awesome, just wait and see. I've said it before, but I'm sure he'll love you." A golden flash suddenly appeared in front of the three students, so bright it was nearly blinding. The three had to cover their eyes. When the light subsided, in its place was a man, about the same height as Zenji, though much older and wider. He had his hands on his hips, feet shoulder-length apart, standing in a heroic pose. "Welcome young ones," said Jumper. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," said Zenji with a smile. He ran towards his father, wrapping his arms around him in a large hug, which he returned. "Don't get too familiar with me son," said Jumper, "I am still your mentor this year." "Yeah," replied Zenji, "I know dad." The two broke their embrace, Zenji returning to stand next to his classmates. "You know son, I thought you would've wanted to intern at Monitor's Hero agency this year." Zenji's eyes suddenly widened and his face contorted into a scowl. "I never want to go back there again." His normal smile then returned. "Besides, I already learned all I could from her in terms of combat. Now I need to supplement my skills with some cool new equipment." "Fair enough," said Jumper. "So, it's been a while since I've seen you in person Joho. I don't think we've ever really talked though." "Hi Mr. Kaisei," said Joho with a small wave. "And you're Griselle. I must say, Zenji's told me a lot about you. Even before the Sports Festival I've had my eyes on you. Welcome aboard." Griselle blushed, hearing that Zenji speaks highly of her at home, her face only grew redder as she heard that Jumper had his eyes on her for awhile now. She straightened her posture, holding her hands together in a formal manner. As if she was attending one of the Hideaki Industries formal events, she bowed, though it would usually be a curtsy. "It's a pleasure to work with you Mr. Kaisei." "No need to be so formal," said Jumper, beckoning her to lift her head. "I may be the leader here, but I don't look down upon those that work at my agency. Now let's head on inside." Griselle raised her head, unlocking her hands, yet keeping her posture straight. "I'm sure you would never, Mr. Kaisei." "Alright," said Jumper, turning back towards the door. "It's time for the grand tour of our agency." He pushed it open, leading the interns inside. "This is where all the magic happens. We may be a Hero agency first, but we develop our own support gear, which we also sell to other agencies. It helps keep our revenue high. As a matter of fact, we're one of the richer Hero agencies in Japan." He led them into a large room, with various people working on interesting designs. Each one had a computer in front of them and 3D models of one piece of equipment or another. Jetpacks, grappling guns, power suits, it was all there. "This is our design studio. We try to invent new ideas and advance our gear, always trying to stay one step ahead of the competition." Their tour was going beyond smoothly when suddenly the whole place came to a stunning halt at the screech of annoyance: "WHAAT!?!? What do you mean that you are not pleased?!" Bellowed a young woman, clad in hot pink attire and multitudes of electrodes and circuitry along her body. "I spent a week without sleep trying to get it just right for you!" "Well I'm sorry!" shouted a man with blue fur and the appearance of a wolf, "but the suit's electrical surge is too low! And the reproduction rate of the nanites is too slow as well. A Villain took off the arm and it took a full minute for the suit to reconstitute itself! And that wouldn't have happened if the voltage my suit produced was high enough!" "Fan-friggin-tastic," grumbled Jumper, "we gotta deal with this again. Aleta! Kiba! What appears to be the problem this time?" Aleta turned sluggishly towards her boss, feeling annoyed herself that it once more has to come to this. "The problem is that apparently my work is 'sub-par'" She she spoke with quotation marks, trying to accentuate her frustration. "Well maybe if this blue-furred, dog-headed oaf of a hero hadn't forced me into working it through in a week, and without detailed instructions, maybe it would have been stellar!" SHe shouted, waving her arms frantically. "Don't blame me for your shoddy workmanship!" the wolf-man shouted. "Alright!" Jumper interrupted, "That's enough! Kiba, turn over the suit to Aleta, she'll take extra care on the suit this time. But this time give her more detailed instructions relating to what you want the suit to do." "Yes sir," the wolf grumbled. Jumper sighed. "By the way, I'm showing around some of our new interns this year for field training. I guess it would behoove me to introduce them to two of the most important workers at our agency. This is Aleta Rana," he gestured towards the woman in pink, "she's our head designer for our gear. And the wolf-man is Kiba Inu. We brought him on to test all of our new equipment in the field." With his aggression dying down he smelled the air, suddenly noticing a familiar scent. "Hey! It's Zenji." He walked over to him, patting him on the head. "I guess you wanted to intern at the best agency you could huh? I was afraid you wouldn't accept the old man's invitation because he was, well, your old man. How ya doin pup?" "I'm doing alright," Zenji replied with a smile. "These are some of my classmates. Joho and Griselle." "Nice meeting you," said Joho with a brief wave. Griselle gave a brief nod, "Pleasure to meet you." Aleta had a stunned look on her face. "Wait, hold on a second. Interns? We had interns coming in? Why am I always the last one to learn these things?" She flabbergastedly asked as she began to correct her hair and uniform. "Because you are always head first down in cogs, oil and bytes to hear anything!" Cried out an anonymous voice from the background. Pretending not to have heard that, Aleta walked up to the three youths with a smile on her face. "The pleasure is ours. I'm sorry you all had to see me on such a busy and bad day. How about I make updates to your hero equipment as a compensation? My treat?" "I understand how the workplace can get busy." Griselle often helped around at Hideaki Industries on the weekends and it could get just as, if not, more hectic than what she'd witnessed. As Aleta offered to do some upgrades to Griselle's suit, she hesitated a bit. On one hand, she didn't want to turn down the offer as it would seem kind of rude for her to do so not to mention it was free. On the other hand, Griselle knew how her sister could get over anyone tampering with her technology. After a powerful internal battle, she lifted her brief case to display her folded costume to Aleta. She also had a sketchbook resting along with the costume inside the briefcase, she'd put it in there for convenience, and it really came in handy for this situation. "I drew up a few sketches for some new features I had in mind, I'd be honored to have you take a look at my costume." Zenji took out a notebook from his backpack, handing it to Aleta. "I've got a list of features I'd like for my new suit. I've been thinking about a lot of these things for a while now. Although, I imagine my dad's already told you some of the features I have in mind for my suit. Speaking of which Aleta, how goes the process of integrating my DNA into those nanites? Is the process nearly complete?" Joho chuckled. It was there first day on the job and she already felt inadequate. Of course, Zenji had the advantage. He'd likely been coming here since he was a kid. Aleta looked over both sketches and smiled. It was always fun for her to design and work with new tech, especially if she was allowed to experiment with new fields. "You got it, miss, I'll look this over and make it just as you want it. Come by my shop sometime before you take your leave, and I will guarantee that I will have it done for you. That's a hackers word!" She exclaimed with an excentric gesture. "As for you Zenji, you'll be glad to hear that the procedure is complete, and are ready to be picked up whenever you feel like it. I really hope you like the results as much as I like making it. Though, I spent up all the DNA samples you gave me in the working process of this first batch. If you want more of these nanites or if you are running out of them, I will need more samples. The usual, you know." She then looked over at Joho who stood a bit aside and didn't seem as forward. She leaned in on his ear and whispered: "Ask your lady friend over there if she wants something upgraded too." She rose back up as she scurried off to her workshop. "Take care you three, and enjoy your stay," Joho chuckled again, handing Aleta her own notepad. "I designed all of my ideas themselves, although I'll accept any designs you have yourself, as long as they're superior. My Quirk does deal with technology after all." "Alright," said Jumper, "thanks you two. We might be visiting you again later, other than to pick up their new suits. Now let's finish the tour." The tour through the agency building was rather quick, and much less eventful than the beginning. Zenji had trouble paying attention, as he had already walked these halls before, but made sure to stay close to Griselle, often explaining certain things to his companions that he was familiar with on the premises. "Alright then," said Jumper, "that concludes the tour. I'll be leaving you in the hands of one of my most trusted sidekicks now. Her name is Traveler and is our master combat instructor. She'll be overseeing your training for the rest of the day." He opened the door to the room. It was a large, circular area, fit for training, and standing in the middle of the room was a young girl, with long hair, that bore a striking resemblance to Zenji. Zenji sprinted towards her, enveloping her in an all encompassing hug. "Hi big sister!" he shouted. "Hey, hey," she said, returning the hug, "not in front of the other interns." He released her from his grip. "Sorry. You and dad have just been really busy lately. I don't get to see you that often." Joho was laughing the whole time. She had heard tales of the great Mirai Kaisei, Zenji's favorite person in the whole world, but now she had finally gotten to meet her. Griselle could see how much Zenji loved his family, it was sweet. She kept her composure, doing her best to make a good first impression. She simply watched, with a light smile on her face. "Alright," began Mirai with an air of authority, "I'm going to request Zenji doesn't answer this question, but who here knows our specialty?" Joho raised her hand. "High speed and instantaneous combat." "Correct. Jumper and myself use Quirks of that type, so it's our goal to train all of our fighters to be able to react to and predict those types of movements. By the end of our training together, the goal is that you find high speed movements to be slow and easy to predict or dodge by the end of the week. I'd understand if you don't have it completely mastered, considering our limited time together, but you'll be leaving here with a valuable skill nonetheless. Now, I'll need a volunteer to begin training." Zenji's hand shot up, but Mirai practically ignored him. "You," she said as she pointed to Griselle. "You're up first." Griselle was shocked that she was picked first. She looked around frantically, hoping there was someone else Mirai was meaning to pick on. But to no avail, there wasn't anyone nearby. Griselle ultimately had to accept her faith. She got in a combat stance, she moved her hands around, essentially stretching them out and rotating her wrist. After doing so, she she stood tall, prepared to battle. Knowing now that Mirai's quirk had to deal with speed, Griselle activated her own, her pupils shrunk as she looked her dead in the eyes, hopefully she was quick enough. Mirai knew how Griselle's Quirk functioned from her conversations with Zenji, so she immediately avoided eye contact, instead keeping her eyes locked onto her feet instead. "You ready?" Mirai asked, a smirk appearing on her face. She always enjoyed breaking down new recruits. "Ready." Griselle radiated with confidence. If she was going to lose, she wasn't going down appearing lackluster. She may not gotten Mirai under the effects of her quirk, but she at least had Mirai's vision somewhat inhibited. All she had to do was keep her eyes on the other woman, no problem at all. "Alright then," said Mirai, "let's begin." It was instantaneous. Griselle barely had the time to process that Mirai was gone before she felt a fist strike her in the back, generating a enough force to send her forward onto her front. "You ready to go again?" Griselle was sent forward, however thanks to her gymnastic prowess, she did a flip. Elegantly and fluidly, she transitioned to a stand. She turned around to face Mirai, adjusting her glasses seeing as they were tampered with having hit the ground. Griselle got back into stance, ready for combat. Her resolve was intense, and one could tell, this wasn't the same Griselle prior to the Sports Festival. "Come at me." Mirai once again disappeared, seemingly teleporting. Another punch hit Griselle from behind again, using the same amount of force as before. "I like you," she said, "you've got spunk." Griselle had anticipated another strike from behind. She wasn't wrong, Mirai surely did go for the same tactic. However, Griselle wasn't quick enough to dodge. She was beginning to get an idea on her opponents battle style. She rolled on the ground, however she quickly transitioned from the roll into a flip, then easily landing back onto her feet. "Thank you, I've trained hard to get where I am now. So please, come at me again." "Alright, here I go!" Mirai disappeared once again, but this time she wasn't coming from behind. The blow struck her side. "Do you think you're getting a handle on my strategy yet?" Exactly as expected, Griselle moved her torso forward to avoid Mirai's fist while she simultaneously threw her arms out in both directions, aiming for her palms to hit Mirai's forehead. Two strikes from the back, Mirai was possibly trying to lure Griselle in, and Griselle felt going for a frontal strike after two strikes to the back would be too predictable. That left either a hit from above, below, or the sides. Griselle took her chances, and moved her body forward. If it were a frontal strike, she would've been charging at the attack, thankfully she'd devised a perfect strategy. "I think I've just about got it." Griselle's arm didn't hit anything, despite her great reaction time and perfect strategy, with another blow striking her in the back. "Good job, you almost had me there." Griselle feel to the ground, the pain washed over her body. While before, she quickly stood back up after getting hit, she took a moment to recuperate on the ground. Griselle stood back up, turning around to face Mirai once again. "I see now, she must possess a teleportation quirk. Or perhaps a time quirk." Griselle hadn't had much experience fighting someone with such quirks. "Thank you, you're a tricky opponent." "Alright, who's up next," said Mirai. Zenji once again raised his hand. "No, not you! You've already done this before." Zenji put his hand down, feigning sadness. "Guess that means you're up Joho." Joho stepped up to the plate. Griselle's reflexes and hand to hand skills were superior to her own, but that didn't mean that she was going to give up. Mirai took a battle stance, suddenly disappearing and delivering a punch to Joho's jaw. She staggered backwards before falling on her butt, rubbing her cheek in pain. "Why do they always go for the jaw?" she grumbled. She got back to her feet, readying herself once again. This time she took a surprise punch to the back, but she didn't quite go down, whirling around and aiming a swipe where Mirai's head would be. Of course, she was already gone, and received another blow to her back. Dropping to her knees, Joho began panting. "We'll really need to work on your physical abilities this week," said Mirai. "They're a bit lacking." "Yeah," Joho grunted, "I know." Griselle extended her hands, offering to help Joho up. "We both have some work to do." She gave a supportive smile, hoping to keep her friends spirits up. Joho smiled, happily taking her friend's hand. "Thanks." "Alright, my turn now?" asked Zenji. "Fine," Mirai groaned. "Show me whatcha got little brother." Zenji took a combat stance. Mirai took her's. Mirai disappeared, but this time her punch didn't connect. An inch away from his back, Zenji had managed to turn and catch her fist before it made contact. Not giving her the chance to pull back her arm, Zenji launched a punch into her cheek, causing Mirai to skid backwards, although she was still standing. She touched her cheek, wincing from the pain. "Very good ZJ. Now let's see if you can do it again."